Names Have Power
by Innoverse
Summary: When Jason is offered anything at the end of the Titan war, a certain memory is the only thing that comes to mind. All he wants is a name, and the answer to the one question that's followed him his entire life. One-shot.


**Hi, Innoverse here! Sorry for lack of stories... I was having a slight author's block this week. This is just a little one-shot with an idea that pops into my head from time to time. It's not the best, beware. It was kind of rushed.**

**If you like my stories, follow me; sallyjacksoning on tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

_**- Names Have Power: Jason's POV -**_

* * *

They'd won.

Jason was exhausted and bruised, still partially grieving from the loss of both their praetors, head still spinning from being elected a replacement, still seeing the stars on Krios's armor. Ivlivs swung from his hand, and he stared in amazement as the army gathered at the bottom of Mount Tam, some smiling, celebrating their win. Reyna stood next to him—also having been elected a praetor—still looking incredulously at Jason since she'd watched him destroy Saturn's throne.

He was having a feeling of euphoria, it finally setting in that they were _done_. No more Titans, no more enormous threats, no more looming prophecies. There was going to be peace—at least, as much peace as you could get in the demigod world. He found himself grinning dumbly, watching the ripple of smiles that erupted from his own. Reyna even had a smile—which was rare.

The army turned to watch as a set of giant figures strode onto the mountain—ten foot tall, aurora's of power... the gods. The twelve Olympian gods and Pluto walked up the mountain and stood before the demigods, looking down at the battered remains of the army. For the first time, Jason saw his father—a man wearing a gray suit with electric blue eyes like his own. He hadn't realized he'd been staring until Reyna pulled him down onto his knees.

"Romans!" Jupiter thundered, his voice echoing across the mountain. "You have... done well. Perhaps I underestimated the power of the Legion—especially since your, ah, eagle is missing."

An uncomfortable ripple went through the crowd, but Jupiter held up a hand. "Nonetheless, you have impressed me. You've proved your faith, demigods. Great accomplishment deserves reward, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Juno said, stepping up beside her husband. "We've decided to honor the individuals who led this army to it's victory—those who this win wouldn't have been possible without."

Jason watched, intrigued, as his friends went forward—centurions, senate members, planners, and even Reyna—and were rewarded for their efforts. It was kind of amazing—Jason had never seen the gods be so generous. At last, when all his friends had returned to their positions, Jupiter looked at Jason for the first time.

"Jason," he said, "come here."

Feeling a little nervous and wobbly, Jason went forward to stand in front of his father. He gazed up at him, and saw a sparkle of pride in his eyes. Jason didn't remember the last time he'd seen that in anyone before.

Jupiter cleared his throat. "You've done far more for this army then I could have ever expected from you, child," he said. "Therefor, I will grant any wish of yours—within reason, of course."

Jason almost tripped and tumbled down the hill. "Anything?"

"Anything," Jupiter agreed.

Jason's mind almost went blank. There were so many things he could ask for—so many different possibilities. How was he supposed to decide what he wanted in just a few moments? They act like he's thought about this before hand.

He found himself stuttering like a moron. "Um... uh..." Then, a memory surfaced in his mind. He remembered the reoccurring dreams he had, the ones he was sure were memories, but couldn't seem to grasp beyond his dreams. The ones of the sickly blonde woman, and the black-haired girl. Suddenly, Jason knew what he wanted. He stood up a little straighter.

"I want a name," he told his father.

Jupiter looked perplexed. "Pardon?"

"What's her name?" Jason asked. "That's what I want. I want to know the name of the girl in my dreams."

His father's face darkened considerably. "Jason, sometimes it's better not to know things."

"You said you'd give me anything," Jason reminded him. "I just want a name."

"Anything but this request, son," he said, looking pained. "I can't tell you that."

Jason didn't want to disobey his father—especially since this was the first time he'd ever met him. But he wanted to know this _so_ badly. "It's what I want."

"Names have power, Jason," he said. "But not only for monsters and mythical beings. Please, reconsider."

"No," Jason stated firmly. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"Jason—"

"What's her name?" he demanded.

Jupiter sighed heavily. "Her name is Thalia. Thalia Grace. She is your sister."

Jason felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. "I—I have a sister?" Jupiter nodded. Jason felt his face flush. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, Jason," he said. "And I shouldn't have just now. Finding your sister... it would be like playing with fire. I advise you to keep out of it and let the Fates work as they will."

"Why I can't I find my family?" he demanded. "What's wrong with that?"

"There is a reason you two were separated when you were still young," he said grimly. "An unforgivable mistake on my part."

"_What_ mistake?"

"This conversation is over," Jupiter said, effectively shutting Jason down. "Now, Romans, we must—"

Jason didn't listen to the rest of what his father had to say. He just stood there, mutely, looking at the remains of Saturn's throne that he had ripped to pieces, feeling strangely empty and invigorated at the same time. He had a sister. She she care about him? Had she ever looked for him? He wanted to find her. He wanted a family.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over, seeing Reyna looking at him with slight concern. "You okay, Jason?"

"Not really," he mumbled.

She squeezed his arm. "Don't dwell on it, Jason. We've just a won a war. Celebrate a little, will you?"

He cracked a small smile. "What's a celebration without an Olympian party?"

* * *

**Cheesy ending, but I didn't know how to end it.**

**If you picked out any grammar errors, put them in a review. I'll get them correct ASAP. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
